Packing
by Alina 122
Summary: She let out a short huff of a breath, some life and playfulness returning to her voice, "You are lucky to be chosen by such a fantastic red head."


**It's been on my mind for quite sometime now and I couldn't help but write it down. Hope you all like it!**

Following their agreement that his fiancé should move in with him at his newly brought flat and the resulting four-hour discussion with an eerily calm Delia Ketchum, Misty began preparing for undertaking that is relocation. She'd been packing her necessities for the last week or so in her off time, but had finally managed to rope Ash in to helping her. She'd shown up at at his flat early that Saturday morning, wearing her cut offs and an old t-shirt, hands on hips, and roused her fiancé with no nonsense instructions that her evacuation was not happening without some assistance. Ash had groaned, smacking his lips together, eyes scrunched in an effort to see her face, and sighed, "What time is it?"

Misty answered by narrowing her eyes and dumping a jet of icy water directly into his face."I'll like to see you in my room in five minutes."

Seven and a half minutes later, Ash arrived in Misty's room, still slightly damp, only to be greeted by her glorious, jean-clad bum and an order to get the 'damn boxes' out of her sight. Ash let out a chuckle and walked towards the cardboard terrors, dispatching them to a stack downstairs in the den, where they would soon be carted away from, to Misty's new living quarters.

By the time he tromped back up the stairs, Misty was upright, allowing him the chance to lay a passionate kiss on her lips, before resting his forehead against hers and whispering, "I'm very excited."

Misty grinned back and breathed, "Me too."

After another quick kiss, the gym leader shooed him off to retrieve her old backpack from the attic. Ash unleashed the whining with the only reason of feeling lazy, but complied eventually, after Misty's murmured encouragement and…motivational promises for later that evening.

Ash clambered up the stairs, and tiptoed through the dank, dusty upper room, peering around and hoping to complete his mission as fast as he could. Grabbing the need item which was sitting on a stack of old photo albums, he creaked back down the wooden stairs with his unwieldy package.

With a dust induced sneeze, Ash plopped the bag down, "I think there's still stuff in here, its all sliding around."

Misty grimaced, dragging her forearm under her nose to itch it, "I've no idea what it could be."

Ash stuck out his tongue, face scrunched, "Hopefully nothing that goes bad."

"Ew."

With some trepidation, Ash unzipped the backpack, one eye cracked open. He sighed in relief, "Books – _wait Books!_ I didn't knew you carried books while traveling. Glad to know education meant so much for you!"

Shooting a glare in his direction Misty answered loftily by smacking him on his arm.

"Someone need to be a little more intelligent to manage this relationship."

Ash rubbed his arm but nodded, conceding the point.

"That's very true."

Misty stepped towards him, gold painted toes curling in the nap of the soft rug, "Well I am right most of the time." She paused for a moment, stacking books in her arms, and turned her head to face Ash, "As you know."

Chuckling, Ash didn't argue, instead continued sifting through the detritus that littered the inside of the bag, before freezing, a flirtatious smirk crossing his face, "You know what is fun?"

His prompt remained unanswered for a few moments as Misty slid the worn books onto the bookshelves, hand painted blue courtesy of her highly artistic seven-year-old self. Pushing the last tome into its place, she wrinkled her nose against the dust, "Hmm?"

She could practically hear the the smugness in his voice as he drawled, "Knickers."

Misty spun around rapidly, mouth open in indignation as she strode forward to snatch the purple knickers back, "Excuse you."

"You're the one who asked for my help…and by asked I mean doused me in icy water and practically threatened me with bodily injury," Ash countered, dismissing her stern tone.

Smacking the back of his head in passing, Misty slumped onto the floor in front of her dresser, stuffing her collection of jumpers into a box, grimacing at the reminder of the aches she was going to suffer with after carrying all the stuffs. _Although a massage from Ash wouldn't be a bad thing…maybe I'll suddenly have a cramp…_

"Hey Ash, where is Pikachu?"

She looked over her shoulder, and tried to keep on the conservation in an attempt to block the dirty thoughts out of her mind.

Ash looke up and grinned, "At Proffersor Oak's."

Misty crawled over, nudging herself into his side, his arm coming around her shoulders as they slowly cleared through the remaining articles together. Ash tossed a sticky candy pack into Misty's lap, "How old is this? Bloody hell."

She scrunched her face thoughtfully, scratching her scalp, "It can't be that old. I've only discarded the bag 3 years –"

Moving deftly, Misty swiped the sweet out of his hand, scolding him with her babysitter voice, "Don't eat that." The raven-haired scowled, but relented, thinking that he'd rather not use up a sick day on food poisoning from chewing candy.

Misty placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw, retrieving a lonely, single black sock from the bag, slipping it over her hand, creating a make shift puppet that apparently found Ash very attractive. As her hand peppered cloth kisses across his face, Ash lifted a stack of papers from the bottom looking at her and getting a mouth full of cotton, "You are a child."

"I'm adorable and playful," Misty corrected, batting her eyes excessively.

Ash rubbed her nose with his, then returned to the parchment in his hands, "Exactly how much junk do you keep in her.

"There is hardly any junk here. Unlike some people," Misty said loftily, turning her nose up.

With a scoff, Ash dropped his hands down into his lap.

Misty pinched his side, drawing a hiss from her fiancé.

"I think I- oh. This isn't junk that I'm sure of," Ash began mysteriously, pulling the wrinkled pages close to his chest and away from her grasping fingers.

He looked down again, mischief sparking in his eyes, "It's better."

Misty fought again to pull the mysterious pages from his hands, to no avail, "Pretty much everything is better – would you just-"

Placing one hand to her forehead, holding her at arms distance, he shook the parchment out in front of his face, clearing his throat importantly before reading aloud, "Cheeks marked with a bolt of light. Messy hair black as night-"

Colour drained from the young gym-leaders face. As realization dawned and the tension left her body she practically growled, "Bloody buggering – I was supposed to throw those all away."

Ash quirked an ebony brow, hand slipping back to his lap, "Sure."

Misty folded her arms across her chest, jaw clenched angrily, "Shut up Ketchum."

Placing the papers down next to his hip, Ash leaned forward, poking Misty's sides playfully, blinking at her with affected innocence.

Scooting to the foot of her childhood bed, Ash gestured for Misty to sit between his legs, back pressed to his chest. They sat silently for a time, each caught up in memories of the years before. As in together…a couple. Practically married, Ash gaped inwardl _y, how did I get here…an adult with a gloriously attractive gym leader fiancé – who hasn't said a word…_

She let out a short huff of a breath, some life and playfulness returning to her voice, "You were lucky to be chosen by such a fantastic red head."

Ash let out a bark of a laugh, pulling the purple knickers he'd snatched earlier from his pocket and twirling them around his index finger, wiggling his eyebrows, "Can't argue with that."

Misty's hand shot out quick as a flash, grabbing the unmentionable and stuffing it underneath the bed skirt, "Not that lucky to touch that yet Mr."


End file.
